


陪伴是最长情的告白

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 时光与你。连词或动词，都随意。





	1. 风也温柔

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *HP paro 斯莱特林柚×格兰芬多天  
> *竹马竹马，年龄差两个月，以及全员年操和魔改时间线  
> *我流清水ABO  
> *这么多梗在一块儿肯定是重度OOC，避雷注意  
> *自己脑补他们用什么语言和对方说话吧，我也不知道

1.  
羽生结弦的五年级开始得可谓鸡飞狗跳——他在开学典礼上毫无预兆地分化了。

为了避免麻烦，霍格沃茨所有教职员都是Beta，因而他们没能第一时间察觉大厅里信息素的异状；学生中又有绝大部分还没分化或者分化成了Beta，仅有的几个Alpha和Omega就被信息素透出来的威压逼得软了腿。

第一个发现问题的是他的竹马金博洋。他一个漂浮咒甩出去飘着羽生结弦向医疗翼狂奔，惊呆了有事情和羽生商量于是正好发现不对劲的斯莱特林女级长梅德韦杰娃。

同样惊呆了的还有因为被分到和金博洋一样的格兰芬多而兴高采烈的本田真凛——小姑娘举着一支魔杖冲着疾驰而去的背影喊话：“金学长你的魔杖忘带了！”

斯莱特林四年级宇野昌磨跨过一条长凳拍拍她的肩膀：“放心，没有魔杖博洋也可以放倒很多人的。”

 

2.  
羽生结弦和金博洋今年15岁，认识15年，形影不离15年零6个月。他们的妈妈们就读于霍格沃茨时是室友，毕业后买了对门的两套房，相隔两个月怀孕的她们更是在孕期住到了一起。

照理说两个男孩子从小认识一起长大八九不离十会成冤家，可是他俩偏偏就一直是好得穿一条裤子。11岁时进入霍格沃茨，即使分入了不同学院——甚至是隐隐对立的斯莱特林与格兰芬多——也还是旁若无人地一起行动。

两个学院有很多课一起上，他们就是在泾渭分明的格兰芬多与斯莱特林中充当分隔线的部分，谁也不会脱离自己学院坐着，却正正好坐在对方身边。吃饭的时候亦然，两个学院的餐桌挨着，于是他们背靠背坐在各自学院桌前，一回头就是彼此。

二年级的时候，他们领着各自学院的一二年级打成了一片，看得早就因为伏地魔死透了而没什么隔阂却还是习惯性对立的学长学姐头大。四年级的时候，羽生结弦凭借超高的魔药天赋征服了小蛇，金博洋用强悍纯粹的无杖魔法震撼了小狮子，两个学院因着各自领头羊的“疑似不正当关系”彻底抹消了最后一点点别扭的成见。“在消弭学院对立事业中添砖加瓦”这样一个重要与否很见仁见智的头衔于是被安在了两人头上，与“大战后百年来唯一能与Severus·Snape媲美的魔药学天才”和“霍格沃茨史上最年轻的掌握无杖魔法的人”这两个称谓相比显得那么无关痛痒。

金博洋本来以为该轰轰烈烈的都已经轰轰烈烈过了，五年级踏踏实实准备O.W.L.s就好，没想到还没开学就迎来了羽生结弦的分化——15岁就分化的人太少太少，没分化的金博洋不能闻到他的信息素，却也从几个Alpha或Omega的反应中得出一个结论：羽生结弦是一个Alpha到不行的纯正Alpha，吸引力大概不分性别那种。

金博洋开始思考五年级离羽生结弦远点以减少自己替别人给他递情书的次数，可是不到一秒钟就放弃了。一来，他们从来就不知道对彼此保持距离为何物；二来……羽生结弦在“黏金博洋”方面表现出的天赋比他的魔药天赋还可怕。

 

3.  
Alpha的分化没有发情期的困扰，羽生结弦只是发了绵长却不剧烈的低烧，昏睡了一小会儿就醒来了，眼睛还没彻底睁开就张嘴使唤金博洋给他倒点水，好像理所当然地就确定金博洋在他身边。

金博洋扶他靠在枕头上，递给他一杯退烧魔药。羽生结弦不接，只抓住巫师服宽大袍袖下那截细白的手腕，就着他手喝完药水后顺势靠在他身上，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在肩膀上黏黏糊糊问话：“博洋——我怎么闻不到自己的信息素？已经夸张到在校医室这么远的地方都要喷隔离剂么？”他又嗅嗅空气，皱眉，“雪松味……你也分化了吗？是什么？”

金博洋抬手撸“猫”并顺便优雅地翻了个白眼：“柚子你想啥呢啊15岁分化的有你一个就够了，我身上全是你的味儿。你是不知道啊，当时大厅里Alpha和Omega腿都软了，我怕路上出岔子，先给你喷了。”

我身上全是你的味儿。羽生结弦听着这话心脏一抖，看眼金博洋坦荡而澄澈的眼睛，又把满腔期待吞回肚子里。

然而彼时的羽生结弦尚且不明白自己为何悸动，就像他也不明白自己看清金博洋毫无杂质的眼睛时那一星半点的失落从何而来。

 

4.  
12月6日，他生日的前一天，彻底明了了心意。突然却又情理之中地。

他和金博洋都是级长，刚巧这一天轮到他俩巡夜。皮皇金博洋带着他七拐八绕进了一间屋子，羽生结弦就跟一面大镜子打了照面。镜面里的金博洋一手抱着孩子一手牵着他，他自己紧了紧金博洋的手，轻啄了一口肖想了好久的红唇。耳边金博洋低声絮语着“柚子你看见啥了啊快告诉我我好确认礼物合不合你心意”，羽生只是无力地扯起一个微笑明知故问：“厄里斯魔镜？”

“是啊，没想到居然还没被收起来。明天我要去报告校长。”

看着金博洋的思路跟着这条线飘远了，羽生结弦后退几步把空间留给了金博洋。该怎么告诉这个人，你是我内心最深的渴望。

“博洋你又看到了什么？”他开口，努力摆出一副单纯好奇的神情。

“没啊，只有我自己。”

羽生结弦笑着说：“那不是很好吗？说明你现在很幸福，都没什么想要的。”

金博洋摇摇头没说话。他看到的是分化成Omega的他自己，而他甚至不知道这个欲望从何而来。

 

5.  
真是糟糕，魔药课上讲love potion。O.W.L.s级别的药剂自是难不倒天才羽生，然而金博洋却是难得遵从了格兰芬多的传统——多数格兰芬多魔药学都不好。

五年级的学生显然对检验love potion的过程更感兴趣，磕磕绊绊完成了药剂制作之后，便迫不及待地自己嗅完让好朋友们嗅。制作成功的love potion会让人闻到自己代表心之所向之人的味道，这便成了绝佳的打听八卦的机会。

金博洋的药剂不完全成功，颜色和性状很正确，但是所有人闻了一圈也都是什么都没有闻到。他就去摸羽生结弦刚做好还没来得及贴上标签的药剂来闻，羽生来不及阻止他，只条件反射一般迅速地喊：“别说！”

金博洋满脑子问号，羽生咳了一声有点不自在地解释：“这……你的隐私嘛……我不问。”他一点也不想知道如果金博洋闻见的不是雪松味，他要怎么办。这驴唇不对马嘴的解释倒是逗笑了金博洋，他索性把药剂瓶还给羽生，撇嘴：“那我就不闻了，我都不知道我喜欢谁，闻见了别是给自己添堵吧。”

 

6.  
他们很默契地再也没提起关于love potion的任何话题，转眼间O.W.L.s考试就来了。

羽生结弦先考完的变形术，于是他就靠在树下等着金博洋，盯着草丛发呆，时而露出纠结的神情。这表情看得一众迷妹心碎，个个都恨不得冲上去替他解决烦恼，前提是她们不知道“小仙男”实际上在纠结什么——思考今年该用什么方式转移他的竹马对于魔药学考试的焦虑。

他想得很认真，于是等他发现的时候，肩膀上趴着的小家伙儿已经睡熟了。那是一只圆滚滚的小仓鼠，皮毛油光水滑，脑袋蹭着他的脖子，显得万分乖巧。羽生绒毛控的一面忽然被激发，他伸手戳了一下小仓鼠浑圆的屁股。

可是羽生千算万算也没算到小仓鼠一下子就醒了，灵巧地攀着他下地然后抖抖毛变成一只金博洋。金博洋掸了掸衣服上不存在的尘土，冲羽生结弦笑得灿烂：“考试的时候获得了最后的灵感和突破，我终于是个阿尼玛格斯了。”

于是那天，羽生结弦用帮金博洋补习魔药的条件交换了一个下午的吸金仓鼠时光。

虽然隔天去魔法部注册的金博洋表示毛都要秃了，不过随羽生开心就好吧。

 

7.  
六年级的情人节过得可谓是鸡飞狗跳。

新来的黑魔法防御术教授居然是当年那个一无是处的洛哈特教授的脑残粉，于是效仿过去，让大厅到处飘散着玫瑰花瓣不说，也真的弄来一堆丘比特朗诵情书。

如此一来羽生结弦和金博洋简直不堪其扰，羽生分化成了强大的Alpha之后吸引力自不必说，金博洋虽然没分化，但是清秀的东方人长相加上笑起来时直愣愣戳在下唇的虎牙在这所英国学校里还是非常吃香。

他们吃饭的时候只好分心来维持着盔甲咒弹开没完没了的花瓣，同时还要撵走一会儿来一趟的丘比特，于是一个防不胜防，还是有一个丘比特成功地冲羽生结弦开了口：“如果我对学长说‘今夜月色真美’，学长会不会回答我——”

丘比特一句话还没说完整就被突如其来的“火焰熊熊”吓得往后一跳，这丑陋的小生物看着被烧光的信纸和火焰寂灭之后那个手执魔杖神情凛冽的法师，终于还是逃之夭夭。

金博洋无比顺手地甩出一串魔法清理好现场之后才反应过来自己居然又成了目光的焦点，他有点烦躁地挠挠头发，也闹不明白自己为什么对情书的反应比羽生本人还大。他觉得脸有点热，可是烧都烧了总不能反悔，羽生那双盯着他的眼神又太过有侵略性，他便匆匆解决自己的早餐然后跑出了大厅。

 

8.  
羽生结弦在黑湖边找到了正在发呆的金博洋。面对着羽生的金博洋永远是毫无防备的，直到羽生走近，他也没有被吓到的惊慌或者被打扰的不悦，只是尴尬地咳嗽一声：“怎么，我烧了那封情书，你不开心啊？”

羽生结弦没有理会这句话，他只是向着金博洋身边又蹭了蹭：“我冷。”

“保暖咒很简单的你怎么这么懒——”金博洋抬起手，然而还没念出咒语，就被羽生结弦整个儿抱在怀里。

“博洋烧了情书，我很高兴！”

“喂喂你别多想我可不是——”

“但还是好可惜啊，里面有一句话其实写得不错。”

金博洋听到这里更加一头雾水不知道羽生结弦想说什么，只是本能地想逃离这个过分温暖的拥抱，却被羽生更紧地搂住。

“博洋，如果我对你说‘今夜月色真美’，你会不会回答我‘风也温柔’？”*

 

9.  
寂静。

黑湖边猎猎的风声头一次让羽生结弦感到惴惴不安，可是他不敢随意开口，只是静静地把金博洋锁死在怀里。

“不会。”

羽生结弦瞪大了眼睛，却不是因为金博洋的回答——这个家伙居然把脸埋在他松掉的围巾里舔了一口他的脖子！

金博洋抬头冲着石雕羽生笑得眉眼弯弯：“我说不出这么文艺的话，我比较适合直接给你一个吻。”

于是羽生结弦开始帮助金博洋兑现他的奖励了。

 

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *《风也温柔》所有预警本篇同样适用  
> *题目的梗是I Love You=8 letters.3words.1 meaning。

1.  
金博洋是从来不会缺席羽生结弦参加的魁地奇学院赛的。他最喜欢看那个人在高空的万里阳光中飞速穿行，然后像鹰隼一样俯冲，最终捕获金色飞贼的样子。

只有对手是格兰芬多的时候，金博洋不太敢明目张胆地大声欢呼。

羽生结弦每次和格兰芬多比完都会抱怨金博洋不是找球手，对此金博洋只能无奈地笑。他二年级到三年级确实是找球手没错，但是球赛进行中球员不可携带魔杖，至于没有魔杖也可以无障碍施法的金某人，自然而然地从四年级学会了第一个无杖魔法开始就与魁地奇无缘了。

“Nathan很难缠吧？”金博洋得意地冲羽生结弦眯眯眼。陈巍是今年新选拔上的找球手，期末的学院杯争夺是他的首次亮相。赛场上带着非一般的速度直来直往横冲直撞，各种剽悍的假动作还有极度刺激的战术，完全不难看出是金博洋的手笔。

“可不是，天天你教出来的人，当然很厉害。”已经连续第五年做找球手却有将近三年不能和青梅竹马的另一强悍找球手金博洋对决的羽生结弦又一次找回了魁地奇的刺激感，却在陈巍与金博洋的相似中怀念起了与金博洋一起玩seeker's game的愉悦。

 

2.  
期末考试两人顺利地拿了全O——金博洋在O.W.L.s里以一个E结束魔药学考试，六年级便第一个把魔药学从课程表中剔除，为此羽生结弦还曾郁闷好久。

于是羽生结弦的六年级没有魔药课搭档，老师也很无所谓地不管——这个家伙比我都厉害了他还在虚心听我的课哪里有这么乖的小孩儿啊所以只要他不过分我就可以不管他！

羽生的室友戈米沙也很难过——再也没有人在魔药课上……

替他去柜子里拿材料了。

对此金博洋的回应是在他撩妹子的时候给了他精心做好的头发一个变形咒外加一句话：“我是一个没有感情的魔药材料搬运工。”

 

3.  
七年级的开学典礼又出bug了。宇野昌磨用这样一句话形容这次事件：“证明了那对酸臭情侣狗的般配，同时标志着狗粮淤积日子的开始。”

金博洋在开学典礼上唱校歌时分化，甜甜的奶油蛋糕的香气冲上房顶，几乎引发了全部其他Omega的发情期，所有Alpha也陷入了被动发情状态。

羽生结弦一下子翻过长凳接住倒下的金博洋把他横抱在怀里，释放出自己的雪松味信息素冲淡味道，冷冽而锋利的眼神扫视了一圈大厅——Alpha们在发情与害怕两种腿软之间完成了迅速的切换，Beta和Omega们受不住压迫已经坐倒在长凳上。

 

4.  
羽生结弦带着金博洋跑去医务室，大厅里已分化的人们依然不好过。残留的雪松信息素与甜蛋糕香气互相追逐缠绕最后融合，宣示彼此的主权。

Beta米沙认命地把各种抑制剂塞进同学们手里，并且感叹着“我不想在车底我想跑出停车场”。

 

5.  
事故结束已经是两天后了，睡饱了觉退了烧金博洋就醒了过来，闻了一圈自己身上带了一点雪松的清冷气质的甜蛋糕味，笑弯了眼睛扎进一旁羽生结弦的怀里。

羽生结弦本来正在床边整理他的黑魔法防御术笔记，突然之间金博洋拱了进来，他一瞬间以为自己抱住了一只软乎乎的大蛋糕。他满足地把像蛋糕一样的甜甜软软的金博洋整个儿抱住，脸蛋蹭蹭怀里小团子的头顶。

“我总是觉得太幸运，上帝让天天分化成了Omega呢。五年级时我在魔镜里就看到分化成Omega的天天抱着我们的孩子陪在我身边，没想到愿望成真了呀。”

金博洋笑着啾了一下羽生结弦的脸，泡在羽生信息素里的感觉非常舒服：“其实那也是我的愿望。那时候我只跟你说只有我自己，但是没告诉你，我看到的是分化成Omega的我自己。”

门口，隋文静不知道自己该不该进去。红茶味的女Alpha闻着里面混合的信息素，最终还是回车底了。

 

6.  
两人抱着的时候低声絮语聊着天，说到魁地奇赛因三强争霸赛的举办而取消的时候，金博洋眼睛都亮了，看着羽生结弦的样子活像他阿尼玛格斯状态下那只小仓鼠。

“你是一定要参加的吧？”金博洋抬手玩羽生结弦的领带，把它在自己手上绕出一个个圈。羽生就顺势施了个咒用领带把他手腕松松地捆起来，点头的同时捉住纤长的十指印下几个轻吻。

“嘿你个大猪蹄子是什么时候学会无杖无声咒的怎么连我都不知道！”金博洋倒是没有挣扎，只是嗔怪地看着那个作乱的大柚子，撞上那人过分温柔的眉眼又立刻微红了耳尖。羽生拢了拢手收紧了大团子，内心第一万次土拨鼠尖叫着“他怎么能这么可爱”，咳了一声：“你四年级学会无杖魔法的时候我就觉得自己也该努力了——不说这个，你不报名吗？大猪蹄子又是什么？”

金博洋笑得直喘。他不准备解释大猪蹄子到底是什么，只是摇摇头算是回答了羽生结弦的第一个问题：“比起报名参加三强争霸赛，我对给你当宝贝这件事更有兴趣。”

 

7.  
他们从医务室出去的时候正是午饭时分，大厅里挤满了人。

金博洋嘴唇红润得过分，周身也被雪松味包裹得严严实实，身上披着的那件被拿掉了院徽于是更欲盖弥彰地表明了主人是谁的巫师袍看得所有人撇嘴。

梅德韦杰娃：别告诉我boyang的衣服为什么不能穿了，我不想知道。

戈米沙：你们两个谁还不会“清理一新”吗！简单处理一下就行了啊有必要换件衣服？羽生结弦你敢说你不是故意的？！还有你金博洋，你真不知道他是想秀恩爱？！

宇野昌磨：无话可说，回去睡觉了。

隋文静：还没有彻底标记结合，算你还有良心记得等到天天22岁。

韩聪：现在的年轻人，唉。

本田真凛：我还小啊我为什么就要经历这些？

 

8.  
三强争霸赛很快就来了。羽生结弦果然被选作霍格沃茨的勇士代表学校参赛，第一个环节依然是斗龙。

羽生结弦变出一堆龙宝宝在母龙眼前飞舞，分分钟就夺走了母龙的注意力，顺利取得了金蛋，衣服上连点灰尘都没沾。

他坐在扫帚上捞起金蛋后非常顺手地就把它扔到金博洋怀里，而金博洋也是条件反射地伸手一接，抱住了才发现这和平常的触感不太一样。裁判和一众外校学生看得莫名其妙，霍格沃茨的同学们则是习以为常——羽生结弦每次抓到金色飞贼后肯定第一时间送到隔壁的金博洋手里，习惯就好。

大概是找球手的特殊浪漫吧，把辛苦抓来的金色飞贼送给心上人。

 

9.  
难得这个季节能有阳光灿烂的午后，羽生结弦变成了阿尼玛格斯形态，缩在金博洋怀里眯眼晒太阳。伴侣的手指轻柔地穿梭在绒毛间，偶尔搔搔下巴，把他舒服得恨不得就在这温暖的怀抱里软成一滩水。

于是有人看到，阳光穿过树叶留下斑驳树影，俊秀的东方少年带着甜甜的笑意给怀里毛茸茸的白狐顺毛，毛尾巴一甩一甩间或遮上少年的笑脸和虎牙，简直美好得不可方物。

有人被这场景迷惑，恍恍惚惚来问他圣诞舞会上有没有舞伴，便都会得到他郑重的回复：“对不起，我有舞伴了。”

 

10.  
没过一会儿羽生狐狸就不高兴了，他攀着校服爬上金博洋的肩膀，尾巴一甩整个狐便做了他的围脖儿，嘴巴不满地在他颈间蹭蹭。

金博洋被他蹭得痒痒，知道他为什么不高兴却又舍不得这暖呼呼的太阳，眼睛一转便有了主意。

 

11.  
于是那天，阳光正好，微风不燥，树下小仓鼠埋在白狐怀里睡着，恬淡美好。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *梗自知乎，有人问夏目漱石把I love you译成“今夜月色真美”，那他会把I love you too翻译成什么，有答主回复：“风也温柔”。


End file.
